1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming device, and in particular, relates to an image forming device that has a print medium feed tray automatic selection function.
2. Related Art
To date, there has been known an image forming device that, when compiling a booklet in-line, can compile a cover only using a print medium differing from that used for contents (JP-A-2002-244493).
Also, there is known an image forming device with which it is possible to set category information for print media contained in each of plural paper feed trays included in the image forming device (JP-A-2007-076791).
Furthermore, there is known an image forming device that has an automatic tray selection function (a function corresponding to a paper feed tray automatic selection function).
The automatic tray selection function (the paper feed tray automatic selection function) is a function whereby, when a print job is received, the device itself automatically selects a paper feed tray in which is contained a print medium of a size appropriate to be used in a print job printing process from plural paper feed trays included in the image forming device (JP-A-2003-276288).
When compiling one finished article using plural print media, like the heretofore mentioned booklet, there is a need for a dedicated paper feed tray containing a print medium used as a cover, or the like, to be inserted in a specific place.
In this case, it is conceivable to set and store the print media contained in each paper feed tray in the device itself, as described in JP-A-2007-076791, and provide a dedicated tray that contains a print medium used in printing in a specific place, but it is often the case that this kind of print medium is a special paper, which is infrequently used in a normal printing process. Having to keep a dedicated paper feed tray for this purpose means keeping a paper feed tray that is not normally used, which leads to a restriction of the device functions.